


Зефирка

by JanetDi



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi
Relationships: Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston





	Зефирка

Они столкнулись на площадке перед лифтом - Крис пришел из правого рукава коридора, Том из левого.  
\- Доброе утро! - жизнерадостно поздоровался Хиддлстон. - Как спалось?  
\- Всю ночь снилось, как я ходил по зефиркам, - отозвался Хэмсворт заторможенно. - Маленьким таким, ты еще с ними какао пьешь.  
\- Маршмеллоу, - подсказал Том, лицо которого приобрело непередаваемое выражение.  
\- Да, - Крис кивнул. - Точно. Вот они. Мягкие такие. Щекотно.  
По случаю утренней прохлады и работающих кондиционеров он облачился в тонкий хлопковый свитер с высоким горлом.  
\- Нет, Том.  
\- Что?  
\- Нет, Том, я не эта... не зефирка я, короче. И не смотри на меня так, нам еще целый день работать. И вообще, - Крис затравленно оглянулся и переступил с ноги на ногу - явный признак подступающего возбуждения. - Я же не железный!  
Лифт подъехал, двери приглашающе открылись.  
\- После вас, - Том элегантно поклонился. - Или боишься меня сзади?  
\- Я тебя в принципе боюсь, - вздохнул Крис. - Кто бы знал?.. Выглядишь же как сущий ангел.  
\- А это у меня вролинг не закончился, - серьезно объяснил Хиддлстон, нажимая кнопку минус первого этажа, где для актеров "Тора" накрывали под завтрак в отдельном зале. - Знаешь, вот по Станиславскому...  
Крис нажал на "стоп", подхватил Тома под задницу и усадил на внушительные перила под зеркалом. Ему на лоб упала светлая прядка от остриженной челки, глаза из светлых сделались грозовыми, темно-синими, а легкая пшеничная небритость на щеках скрывала... Ну, что-то там она, наверняка, скрывала.  
Том провел ладонью по лицу Криса от виска до подбородка и покачал головой.  
\- Ну не выспался ведь, упрямая зефирина? И чего было разводить весь этот цирк вчера с вечеринкой и привлечением тяжелой артиллерии в виде сэра Энтони?  
\- Я с тобой тупею, - пожаловался Хэмсворт, зачарованно разглядывая Тома. - Вот серьезно, думать не могу, а сколько времени прошло, привыкнуть же надо? Но ты потом что-нибудь делаешь: в трениках танцуешь, в костюме синей будки на Хэллоуин являешься, смеешься, и я, знаешь, все. Как собачка дрессированная. Смертельный номер, впервые на манеже...  
\- И что мы будем с этим делать? - спросил Том. Он обнимал Криса ногами за талию, руками держался за предплечья, и зрительного контакта не разрывал: вправду - как дрессировщик в клетке с тигром. Вообще, ситуация, начинавшаяся как несерьезный утренний треп, переросла в выяснение глобальных проблем где-то между восемнадцатым и минус первым этажом отеля "Парадиз" в Париже, и если глобальные проблемы решатся глобальным крахом, то Том...нет, смысл жизни он, конечно, не потеряет, но вот кое-чего лишится, и будет как несчастный мальчик из сказки Андерсона - с замороженным сердцем и ледяными зелеными глазами.  
\- Да что мы с этим сделаем? - спросил Крис, наблюдая за искусственной успокаивающей улыбкой Тома. - Ни я же тебя никуда не пущу, ни ты от меня никуда не денешься...  
\- Эй-эй, зефирка, в твоей раскладке выходило все как-то наоборот, - Том мозгом еще не понял, что все в порядке, но нутром уловил, поднял руку, запустил в густые волосы на затылке, чуть оттянул назад, примериваясь к шее Хэмсворта.  
\- Спорить будем, или?  
\- Или.  
Ощущения чужих губ на коже - конкретно Тома, разумеется, стоит ли уточнять - всегда Криса заводили с пол-оборота, да и сейчас подавно не нужно было какой-то дополнительной стимуляции. Том, урча от удовольствия, вытаскивал водолазку Криса из штанов, тянул на себя, а сам Крис, безбожно путаясь в своих и чужих руках, пытался расстегнуть ему ширинку, что из-за некоторых естественных особенностей представлялось весьма проблематичным.  
\- Через сколько здесь начинают беспокоиться о застрявших лифтах?  
\- Ремонтная бригада должна быть уже в пути.  
\- Черт.  
\- Все твоя водолазка.  
\- Все ты.  
Том оттягивал ворот и водил губами, языком, засасывал кожу, отчего красным наливался отчетливый след, и когда Крис наконец справился с пряжками, молниями и пуговицами, обнял ладонью сразу два члена, Том впился зубами ему в шею, мазнул мягкими реснтицами по подбородку и выдохнул "Давай".  
Сначала было почти больно, как и все у них, а потом то ли ракурс сместился, то ли ночь врозь, когда могла бы быть ночь вместе, дала о себе знать, проявляясь жадными, торопливыми движениями Хэмсворта, и тем, как оба члена, прижатые друг к другу, соприкасаясь головками, терлись друг о друга. Том положил свою ладонь поверх крисовской, и, судорожно глотая ртом воздух, заставил Хэмсворта увеличить темп - разрядка была ему сейчас невыносимо нужна. Это было как находиться у Криса в голове - чувствовать и себя, и его одновременно, и прикосновения к горячей коже, откровенные, такие нужные, каждым размеренным "вверх-вниз" доказывали то, что бессильны объяснить любые слова - ты мне нужен, я без тебя крышей поеду, только не отпускай меня никуда.  
Сначала накрыло Тома, он снова укусил Криса за шею, вздрогнул всем телом и обмяк. Почти сразу же кончил и Крис - молча, зажмурившись. Сперма, смешиваясь, текла по их переплетенным пальцам, и это было почти что как в порнофильме, но во много раз лучше, потому что по правде.  
\- Только не смотри на меня сегодня так больше, хорошо? - попросил Хэмсворт, не сразу попадая рукой в карман, где он всегда теперь носил платок - для вот таких вот случаев. - Я тебе вечером все возмещу.  
\- Как скажешь, зефирка, - Том облизнул костяшки пальцев и зажмурился от удовольствия. - Как скажешь.


End file.
